Amor de detective
by jechu.darkness
Summary: ¿Qué les espera a los chicos de la sección Q? léelo para averiguarlo...suspenso, acción, romance, humor ¡y muchas cosas más!
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes de Tantei Gakuen Q no son míos, son de su respectivo autor.**

**de paso quiero agradecer a mi amiga Florde1000cerezos por motivarme a crear un fic, Florde1000cerezos muchas gracias!!**

Amor de detective

Los chicos de la sección Q acababan de terminar sus clases con el profesor Tatsumi. Agotados cada uno partió rumbo a su humilde hogar, Kazuma se fue a su mansión (N/A: que humilde ¬¬), Kinta tenía que trabajar en la construcción, Ryu estaba enfermo del estómago y se tuvo que quedar en la casa de Kyu. Los únicos que quedaban eran Kyu y Megu, Megu iba saliendo del edificio cuando:

Kyu: ¡¡Megu!!

Megu: ¿Qué pasa Kyu?

Kyu: es que está oscureciendo – señala hacia el cielo-

Megu: ahora que lo dices, es verdad

Kyu: Megu, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu departamento? Verás, es muy peligroso que vallas sola a esta hora, además, -poniéndose rojo- no me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar.

Megu: -ruborizada- está bien Kyu, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Y así los dos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha

Kyu: ¿Megu?

Megu: ¿Qué pasa Kyu?

Kyu notó que Megu tenía frío

Kyu: ¿tienes frío?

Megu: un poco…

Pero antes de que Megu pudiera terminar su frase, sintió como una cálida mano tomaba la suya y un fuerte brazo la tomaba por la cintura llevándola hacia el

Kyu: ¿Todavía tienes frío?

Megu: -abrazándolo- no, para nada -esbozando una sonrisa, cosa que Kyu notó-

Megu: Kyu ya llegamos.

Kyu: -aún sin soltarla- subamos las escaleras.

En la puerta del departamento

Megu: ¿Te gustaría pasar a tomar algo?

Kyu: está bien, muchas gracias.

Megu: ten, -pasándole una taza de té-

Kyu: Muchas gracias, Megu -tomando un sorbo- está delicioso.

Megu: n/n gracias Kyu.

Kyu: Mira Megu, está lloviendo.

Megu: es verdad

Kyu: Creo que ya es hora de que me valla, el tiempo podría empeorar,

Megu: si, además tu madre debe estar preocupada; ten -pasándole un paraguas- creo que te servirá para llegar a tu casa -sonrisa-, ven te acompañaré hasta la puerta.

En la puerta del departamento

Megu: muchas gracias por haberme acompañado a mi casa

Kyu: Al contrario, fue un placer. Muchas gracias por el té y el paraguas -le da un beso en la mejilla- adiós Megu, cuídate

Kyu: n/n adiós Kyu, tu también cuídate.

Así el joven de pelo negro-verde con mechones blancos y ojos ámbar se fue a su casa bajo la lluvia junto con su nuevo paraguas

Todo el resto del día transcurrió normalmente, ya en la noche:

Ryu: ¿Y cómo te fue con Megu?

Kyu: Espera un momento… ¿Cómo rayos sabes que estuve con Megu?

Ryu: Recuerda que en el capitulo 44 tú madre dijo algo de que estábamos conectados por la mente…. Además, ¡el gran Ryu Amakusa lo sabe todo!

Kyu: ¬¬" mentiroso…

Ryu: Vamos Kyu, cuéntame con lujo y detalle lo que pasó entre Megu y tú

Kyu: Dame una buena razón para decírtelo, Ryu

Ryu: si no me lo dices, le diré a Megu que la espiaste mientras se bañaba

Kyu: O/o de donde sacas tanta información

Ryu: Ya te lo dije, ¡el gran Ryu Amakusa lo sabe todo!

Kyu: está bien, está bien, lo que pasó fue lo siguiente: le pregunté si quería que la acompañara a su casa, después me dijo que tenía frío y la abrasé, llegamos a su departamento y entramos, tomamos té y empezó a llover entonces le dije que tenía que irme y me regalo un paraguas, le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Ryu: Valla Kyu, tu no pierdes tu tiempo, ¿eh?

Kyu: déjame en paz.

Ryu: basta de charla, vamos a dormir

Kyu: si, ya quiero ver a Megu, eh….quiero decir, ir a la DDS -risa nerviosa-

Ryu: yo también quiero ir a la DDS

Kyu: buenas noches Ryu

Ryu: buenas noches Kyu, que sueñes con Megu.

Kyu: o/O

Ryu:

Al otro día, en la casa de Kyu

Ryu: ¡¡KYU, DEJA DE SOÑAR CON MEGU, SI NO TE LEVANTAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ -haciendo sonar sus nudillos- HARÉ QUE TE LEVANTES A LA FUERZA!!

Kyu: aaaaahhh, que sueño, ¿dijiste algo Ryu?

Ryu: ya olvídalo Kyu, -se tropieza- ¡ahhhhh!

Kyu: ¿te caíste?

Ryu: -con tono sarcástico- no, solo me pareció excelente esta parte del piso para tirarme a gritar de dolor.

Kyu: n.nU, -ya vestido- ya vamos Ryu, que llegaremos tarde.

Ryu: eso es lo que intentado decirte durante media hora ¬¬"

**continuará!**

**muchas gracias por haber leido la primera parte de mi fic, espero que halla sido de su total agrado.**

**Recuerden dejar reviews!**

**Arigato y sayonara!!**

**jechu.darkness**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de que sigan leyendo el fic, quisiera darles unos pequeños datitos:**

**N/A comentario de la autora**

**-ejemplo- esto son acciones de los personajes**

**Ryu y Kyu tienen un poco de OOC que es _out of character,_ osea que tienen una personalidad distinta a la del anime.**

Kyu: ¡Hola Kinta, hola Kazuma, hola Megu! -sonrojándose al ver a esta ultima-

Todos: ¡Hola Kyu!

Profesor Dan: ¡Hola chicos!

Todos: ¡Profesor Dan! -parándose-

Profesor Dan: Tomen asiento chicos, -se sientan-, vine para darles una buena noticia, cómo mañana se van de vacaciones la DDS ha decidido regalarles una estadía en un lujoso hotel a las afueras de Tokio por 3 días.

Todos: ¡Genial!

Kinta levantó a Kazuma mientras este le decía: ¡Ya bájame Kinta!, Kyu abrazó a Megu y dio un GRAN salto, Megu solo atinó a quedarse quieta y en shock mientras Kyu saltaba con ella en brazos; Ryu solo sonrío desde su banco, ya que le empezó a doler el estómago, Kyu y Megu no se dieron cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando hasta que Kinta dijo:

Kinta: ¡Hey, par de tortolitos, la fiesta ya paró desde hace rato!

Kyu y Megu se ruborizaron a más no poder y enseguida se soltaron

Kyu: Perdóname Megu, no sé que me pasó

Megu: No importa Kyu, no fue tu culpa (N/A: si claro ¬¬)

Profesor Dan: ¡Bien chicos, ya pueden retirarse!

Todos: ¡sí!

Kyu: ¡Viva!, ¡esto es increíble!, ¡no puedo creer que la DDS nos halla regalado unas vacaciones!

Megu: -susurrando- _tenía que ser Kyu…_

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente. Todos estaban muy emocionados con el viaje de mañana; pero no saben lo que los espera…

Al otro día todos estaban con sus respectivas maletas y bolsos, esperando al Profesor Dan.

Profesor Dan: Perdón por la demora, ¿ya están listos para irse?

Todos: ¡sí!

Profesor Dan: ¡Adiós chicos, buena suerte!

Todos: ¡Adiós profesor Dan!

La sección Q se subió al autobús, todos estaban muy emocionados, Megu por su parte quería ir y probar mucha comida (golosa xD), Kyu quería comprar peluches gigantes, Kinta quería ver chicas lindas, Kazuma quería ir al baño (N/A: no se me ocurrió nada más xP), y Ryu estaba rezando para que no le volvieran los dolores de estómago y estaba 100 dispuesto a molestar a Kyu.

2 horas después

Kyu: ¡viva!, ¡ya llegamos!

Megu: será mejor que vallamos a recepción.

Llegan a recepción…

Recepcionista: Ustedes deben ser los chicos de la DDS, vengan, los guiaré a sus habitaciones.

Todos: Muchas gracias.

Kinta y Kazuma dormían en una habitación, Kyu y Ryu en otra, y Megu en una para ella solita.

En el cuarto de Kinta-Kazuma….

Kinta: ¡valla! Este cuarto es muy grande y lujoso.

Kazuma: valla Kinta, se nota que nunca has venido a un hotel lujoso, esto no es ni la mitad de mi cuarto.

Kinta: ¡Para ser solo un niño de primaria eres un engreído!

En el cuarto de Kyu-Ryu…

Ryu: este hotel es precioso….

Kyu: como Megu….eh…quiero decir, si, si, es muy lujoso, jeje..

Ryu: dije precioso, no lujoso…se nota que no me estabas escuchando…

Kyu: oh,oh...Esto huele a problemas…

Ryu: ¬¬

En el cuarto de Megu…

Megu: ¡wow! Que bello cuarto…. ¡eh! ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡aaaaaaaah!

De repente entra un extraño y le tapa la boca a Megu con un paño con cloroformo; Megu intenta zafarse pero no lo logra por que cae profundamente dormida por el cloroformo; el extraño se la lleva dejando una nota….

En el cuarto de Kyu-Ryu…

Ryu: ¡¿Kyu, escuchaste eso?!

Kyu: ¡Megu! -se va corriendo rumbo al cuarto de Megu-

En el cuarto de Kinta-Kazuma…

Kazuma: Kinta, ¿escuchaste eso?

Kinta: ¡Vamos!

Kyu corría por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Megu.

-Entra a la habitación-

Kyu: ¡Megu!, ¿Qué es esto? -recogiendo y leyendo la nota-... ¡¿Qué?! -Llorando- no puede ser…Megu…

Todos menos Kyu: ¡Kyu, ¡¿Qué paso con Megu?!

Kyu: -llorando- la han secuestrado… -Golpeando al piso- ¡Rayos!

Kinta: -leyendo la nota- –_ Tenemos a Megumi, si quieren recuperarla deberá venir sólo una persona al acantilado. Si no llega en 20 minutos, mataré a Megumi y tiraré el cadáver al acantilado._

_Equidona_

_Plutón._

-Termina de leer la nota-

Kazuma: ¿Y quien ira a rescatar a Megu?

Kyu: ¡yo!

Ryu: si se trata de Plutón creo que te será útil esto –le pasa una pistola-

Kyu: les prometo que volveré con Megu, adiós amigos.

Así el joven Kyu Renjou se fue a toda velocidad rumbo al acantilado.

Equidona: Al fin has llegado.

Kyu: ¡Donde está Megu!, ¡Responde!

Equidona: tranquilo, aún no la he matado, pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento…

Kyu: ¡bastardo!

Equidona: hagamos un trato: yo dejo libre a Megumi, pero tú tomas su lugar. ¿No te parece un buen trato?

Kyu: Esta bien, todo sea por el bien de Megu… ¡pero antes quiero ver que la dejes libre!

Equidona: está bien.

Equidona saca a Megu la cual estaba atada y con un pañuelo en la boca

Equidona: -la desata- toma a esta mocosa –se la lanza-

Kyu: ¡Megu! –La ataja-

Megu: Kyu……ten cuidado

Kyu: Megu, tienes que irte de aquí, es muy peligroso

Megu: ¿Pero que pasará contigo, Kyu?

Kyu: -la abraza- yo estaré bien, te prometo que no moriré aquí, ¡ahora vete Megu!

Megu: adiós Kyu, te estaré esperando en el hotel –se va-

Equidona: muy bien, prepárate.

Kyu: -abriéndose de brazos y piernas- ¡no me importa morir, si con eso salvo la vida de Megu!

Equidona sacó un cuchillo y se lanzó en contra de Kyu; apuñalándolo en el estómago

Kyu: … . … .-cae al piso inconciente.

**continuará!**

**muchas gracias por haber leído la 2º parte de mi fic, como verán, he cambiado los (parentesis) por -guiones -!**

**bueno, espero que esperen con ansias el 3º capitulo!**

**no se olviden de dejar reviews!**

**sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tanto, Megu corría rumbo al hotel en busca de ayuda, no podía olvidar el pálido rostro de su amigo; sabía que algo no andaba bien

Mientras tanto, Megu corría rumbo al hotel en busca de ayuda, no podía olvidar el pálido rostro de su amigo; sabía que algo no andaba bien. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue correr lo más rápido posible.

Llega al hotel…

Megu: ¡Muchachos!

Kinta, Ryu y Kazuma: ¡Megu!, ¡¿Qué pasó!? , ¡¿Y Kyu?!

Megu: ¡no hay tiempo para explicaciones, tenemos que ir al acantilado, la vida de Kyu corre peligro!

Así los cuatro jóvenes se fueron rápidamente al acantilado; al llegar al acantilado ven el cuerpo de Kyu tirado en el suelo apenas con vida…

Megu: -llorando- Kyu……-dijo tristemente

Kinta: ¡llamen a una ambulancia, Kyu todavía esta vivo!

Kazuma: ¡la ambulancia esta en camino!

Equidona: ¡que lastima!, no lo maté.

Megu: ¡tú fuiste el que me secuestro y heriste a Kyu!

Equidona: así es, y no me arrepiento.

Ryu y Kinta: ¡bastardo!

Equidona: los iré matando de uno por uno, empezando por la pelirrosa.

Kyu: -se levanta- espera un momento, tú dijiste que dejarías libre a Megu si yo tomaba su lugar. –Saca la pistola que le dio Ryu-

Equidona: ¿y tu crees que en esa condición podrás detenerme? No me hagas reír.

Después de haber dicho eso, Equidona se lanzó en contra de Megu,con la intención de matarla; pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Kyu apretó el gatillo, matando a Equidona (N/A: imagínense el momento en cámara lenta)

Equidona: h…. . …h . ..-cae al piso muerto, dejando una gran mancha roja alrededor de su cuerpo-

Cinco minutos después llegó la ambulancia y se llevó a Kyu al hospital; la herida no fue muy grave, pero aún así tuvieron que operar.

Después de la operación…

Doctora: Señor Renjou, tiene visitas.

Kyu: Dígales que pasen, por favor.

En eso entran Megu, Kinta, Kazuma y Ryu.

Megu: ¡Kyu! –Dijo abrazándolo-¿estás bien?

Kyu: tranquila Megu, estoy bien –le da una sonrisa-

Kazuma: ¿En cuanto tiempo más sales del hospital?

Kyu: en 2 días.

Kinta: ¡qué bien!

Ryu: chicos, ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería? Me estoy muriendo de hambre… "te salvé de esta Kyu"

Kinta: tienes razón Ryu, yo también estoy con el estomago vacío.

Kazuma: creo que me vendrá bien comer algo…

Ryu: ¡entonces vamos!

Salen de la habitación…

Megu: Muchas gracias Kyu, si no fuera por ti yo estaría muerta.

Kyu: Megu, yo siempre te voy a proteger, aunque eso me cueste la vida…

Megu: Kyu…gracias.

Kyu: -le da una sonrisa-

Megu: Adiós kyu, espero que te recuperes pronto.

Kyu: adiós Megu.

Megu iba saliendo de la habitación cuando:

Kyu: ¡Megu!

Megu: ¿qué pasa Kyu?

Kyu: cuídate…-le da otra sonrisa-

Megu: tenías que ser tú, Kyu.

En la cafetería…

Kinta: hagamos una apuesta, ¿quién puede comer 5 hamburguesas más rápido?

Ryu: acepto

Kazuma: si no hay otra opción…

Kinta: 1…2…3 ¡ya!

Ryu fue el primero en terminar, Kazuma el segundo y Kinta el tercero

Kinta: ¡no puede ser!, ¡perdí en mi propio juego!

Kazuma: eso te pasa por ser tan inmaduro.

Kinta: ¡y me lo dice un niño de primaria!

Kazuma: ¡prefiero ser un niño de primaria que un viejo cascarrabias!

Kinta: ¡a quién le dices viejo cascarrabias!

Kazuma: ¡a ti obviamente!

Kinta: ¡ya verás!

Ryu: cuando van a madurar…

Kinta y Kazuma: ¡tú cállate, niño de pelo teñido!

Ryu: ¡qué!, ¡a quién le dicen niño de pelo teñido!

Kinta y Kazuma: ¡a ti!

Doctora: ¡seguridad!

En eso llegan dos tipos musculosos que sacan a patadas al trío revoltoso.

El resto de los días transcurrieron normalmente; Kyu ya salió del hospital, las clases en la DDS volvieron a comenzar.

La sección Q se encontraba en su respectivo salón junto al profesor Nanami.

Nanami: bien chicos, es hora del receso, ¡adiós!

Todos: ¡Adiós profesor!

Kazuma y megu se fueron a la biblioteca, Kinta a comer algo, solo quedaban Kyu y Ryu…

Kyu: Ryu, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Ryu: dime Kyu.

Kyu: verás, quedan 5 días para el Día de San Valentín, y como tu eres el único que sabe que estoy enamorado de Megu –Kyu no pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir eso- y tenía pensado declararme ese día –se sonroja aún más- ¿me podrías ayudar?

Ryu: ¡wow! Parece que sí has madurado después de todo, ¿en que quieres que te ayude?

Kyu: quiero ensayar, ya sabes, para ganar más confianza en mi mismo…¿te podrías hacer pasar por Megu?

Ryu: estás loco…

Kyu: por favor –junta las manos como rogando- te lo ruego, esto es muy importante para mí.

Ryu: de acuerdo Kyu, solo por que me has conmovido, ¬¬ pero solo una vez ¿de acuerdo?

Kyu: muchas gracias Ryu.

Ryu: ¿podemos empezar ya? Antes de que me arrepienta…

Pero mientras Kyu se preparaba, llega Megu pero no entra al salón, sino que se queda a espiar…

Megu: "¿de que estarán hablando los chicos?, hay una sola manera para averiguarlo: espionaje"

Dentro del salón…

Kyu: bien, aquí voy –toma un respiro profundo y arregló sus cuerdas vocales- verás, yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti, y no es precisamente amistad, es algo más fuerte….yo te amo, quiero pasar todos mis días contigo, quiero formar una familia y tener una casa….te amo.

Ryu: -con voz afeminada- yo también te amo Kyu.

Megu entra de un golpe al salón con cara de "nunca me lo esperé de ustedes"

Megu: Kyu….Ryu….ustedes son… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kyu: -moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro- ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS MEGU!, ¡YO NO SOY GAY!

Pero fue muy tarde, Megu ya se había ido.

Ryu: esto fue por tu culpa Kyu…sabía que no debía aceptar –con las manos en la frente- ahora todos pensarán que somos gays…

Kyu: iré a buscar a Megu…creo que necesita una explicación.

Ryu: pues apresurate.

En otro lugar de la DDS se encontraba una joven pelirrosa llorando a mares. Su rostro mostraba un dolor intenso, una agonía más grande que el universo, bueno quien no lo estaría después de saber que su amor platónico era gay, o al menos es lo que pensaba…

Megu: Kyu….-llorando- no, aún no lo creo, Kyu no puede ser gay….

Kyu: por que no lo soy…

Megu: ¡Kyu! ¡¿qué haces aquí!?...yo escuche su conversación, ¿Kyu, tu eres gay?

Kyu: obviamente que no, como se te pudo ocurrir semejante cosa.

Megu: Pero tu y Ryu…

Kyu: escucha Megu, todo fue una confusión, yo le pedí a Ryu que me ayude a ensayar para declararme el día de San Valentín,

Megu: aaaah, ¿a quién te vas a declarar?

Kyu: a la persona que más amo en este mundo…

A Megu se le partió el corazón; primero creyó que era gay y ahora le dice que está enamorado de no se quién persona, si tan solo ella supiera que equivocada estaba…

Megu: Kyu...Kyu Renjou… ¡te odio! –Le da una cachetada-

Kyu: Megu…-se pone una mano en su adolorida mejilla- ¿porqué?

**bueno! esa fue la 3º parte de mi fic!**

**espero que les alla gustado -amenazando a los lectores- ¿cierto que les gustó? **

**xP**

**por favor dejen reviews! ;) se los agradecería mucho.**

**espero que esperen la 4º parte de mi fic!**

**arigato, sayonara!**

**jechu.darkness**


	4. capítulo 4

**Este es el cuarto capítulo de mi fanfic, como verán, ya no uso el "script" porque Aanto-chan me explicó lo que es, de paso quiero agradecer a Florde1000cerezos y Aanto-chan por su motivación y constante apollo.**** Además ahora escribo mucha más narración. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado; ¡que tengan una buena lectura!.**

**-flash back-**

-Kyu…Kyu Renjou… ¡te odio! -después de decir eso, Megu le regala una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla, dejando en el rostro del joven Kyu su mano levemente marcada.

-Megu… ¿por qué?-dijo con un leve tono de dolor en sus palabras, no por la cachetada, sino porque creyó haber lastimado los sentimientos de la señorita Minami; pero justo cuando iba a hablar Megumi se había ido.

**-fin del flash back-**

En otro lugar, Megumi no podía dejar de llorar, sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas; nunca se había sentido tan mal, tan adolorida, sin embargo se sentía culpable por la cachetada que le dio al joven Kyu. Lo peor es que ahora ella no tenía el valor suficiente para volver a mirarle a la cara, ella quería disculparse por lo sucedido, pero sabía que este no era el mejor momento, además la inundaba un profundo sentimiento de tristeza al creer que su amor no era correspondido, sentía un vacío entre el pecho y el estómago que con cada segundo que pasaba se iba ahondando cada vez más.

-_"será mejor que me valla a mi apartamento, está oscureciendo" –_

Y así lo hizo, se marchó a su casa caminando con la cabeza inclinada en dirección al suelo; no podía dejar de pensar ni un segundo en lo que había pasado ese día, para ser más precisa, esa tarde. Después de caminar un buen tiempo, llegó a su destino: su apartamento.

Al entrar, Akane la miró extrañada; pero sabía que no era el momento preciso para preguntarle. Megumi entró a su habitación sin decir ninguna palabra, por una parte quería que la consolara, pero por otra parte, pensó que este asunto no era de nadie más que del joven Kyu y ella.

-¡Megu!, ya está la cena.- Pero Akane no obtuvo ni la más mísera respuesta.

-Hoy no tengo hambre, lo siento. –Akane comprendió a la perfección lo que quería decir su hermana con esas palabras, que hoy no quería que nadie la molestara.

En esa misma noche las cosas no estaban muy diferentes en la casa del joven Kyu. Cuando llegó a su casa, sus ojos no reflejaban la alegría y optimismo que siempre se veía, cosa que a Ryu y la mamá de Kyu les pareció muy extraño, ya que ahora sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y tristeza, además sus ojos se veían de un color ámbar más oscuro y opaco. Prefirieron no preguntar lo que le había pasado, decidieron que era mejor dejar al joven Kyu en paz por esta vez.

Al otro día estaban todos los chicos de la sección Q. Kintaro y Kazuma se extrañaron por el comportamiento de Megumi y el joven Kyu, Ryu no se sorprendió por el comportamiento de aquellos chicos, debido a que el ya tenía una idea de lo que había pasado, porque, cuando se trata de solucionar problemas emocionales, el joven Ryu Amakusa es un experto.

Las clases estuvieron muy normales, sin contar una que otra mirada del joven Kyu a Megumi y viceversa. Además de que ninguno de los dos habló en todo el día.

Cuando las clases finalizaron, todos se disponían a irse.

-Bien muchachos, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar. ¡Adiós! –dijo Kintaro, algo apurado.

-Yo estoy cansado y tengo una reunión de trabajo. ¡Adiós! –dijo Kazuma con un tono aburrido en su voz.

Kyu sólo miro a Ryu y este asintió con la cabeza; acto seguido, tomó sus cosas y se marcho del salón.

El joven Kyu y Megumi estaban dentro del salón a tan solo un par de metros. Ambos se miraban fijamente, pero sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Todo era silencio hasta que Megumi dijo:

-Kyu…yo…lo siento por lo de la otra vez…pero por lo que hice, no es necesario que me perdones-dijo muy despacio, casi en un susurro.

-Megu…quiero que sepas que a pesar de las peleas que hemos tenido, los golpes y otros conflictos, yo no soy capaz de guardarte rencor, y no me importa cuantas veces me pegues o peleemos, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte y protegerte, y eso nunca va a cambiar.-dijo en un tono muy suave y reflejando en su mirada una gran compasión y ternura.

-Kyu…muchas gracias-después de haber dicho esto, Megumi se lanzó a los brazos del joven Kyu a la vez que lo abrazaba; al ver que el joven Kyu le devolvía el abrazo, no pudo evitar largarse a llorar en los brazos de el. Kyu, al ver que Megumi estaba llorando, decidió consolarla acariciando su espalda y cabello.

-_tranquila Megu…ya todo está bien-_ dijo el joven Kyu tratando de consolarla.

-Kyu…yo…- Pero antes de que la señorita Minami pudiera continuar… Kyu levantó su barbilla y le dio un beso lleno de sinceridad y amor. Kyu, al ver que Megumi no respondía al beso, se decepcionó un poco, pero al ver que la señorita Minami respondía poco a poco; separó sus labios de los de ella para luego volver a fundir sus labios en un tierno beso.

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? se que es algo corto, pero les prometo que el proximo capitulo será mas largo.**

**¡No se olviden de dejar review!**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic.**

**Se despide cordialmente de ustedes:**

**jechu.darkness**

**PD: solo díganme jechu.**


	5. Capítulo 5

En otro lugar, Kazuma iba caminando por la calle, este se encontraba sumamente distraído; mientras caminaba, no se percató de que se le venía una hoja de papel en el rostro.

Kazuma: ¿Qué es esto? –dijo este a medida de que leía la hoja de papel.

_Para mis queridos lectores, antes que nada quiero disculparme por mi retraso en las actualizaciones, pero todos hemos tenido momentos difíciles en los que no hemos podido escribir aunque quisiéramos con todas nuestras fuerzas. _

_En este mensaje, quiero agradecer especialmente a estas personas:_

_Florde1000cerezos/Paula:__ Muchas gracias de verdad, tu eres la persona que más me ha apoyado, tanto en el transcurso de mi fanfic, como en mis momentos más difíciles, me has dado palabras de aliento para seguir adelante; y además quiero decirte que eres una de mis mejores amigas. _

_Recuerda que siempre te estaré apoyando, tanto en tu fanfic, como en lo que es la vida real._

_Muchas gracias._

_Aanto-chan:__ Al principio no me llevé muy bien contigo, pero con el paso del tiempo, me fui dando cuenta de lo buena persona que puedes llegar a ser. Tú me ayudaste dándome críticas constructivas, y si no fuera por ti, no hubiera podido darme cuenta de mis errores, de lo que era un "script", en resumen: fuiste un gran aporte para la construcción de mi fanfic. _

_Muchas gracias._

_Seckmet: Sabes, a ti no te tendría por que agradecer, derecho, solo me "insultaste" por así decirlo. Pero bueno, un review es un review, y si no fuera por ti, no tendría 10, si no 9._

_Gracias por el review._

_Leslie__(creo que así se escribe): Tal ves no me has dejado un review, pero si me has apoyado en mi fanfic, y por eso también quiero agradecerte tu valioso apoyo y ayuda._

_Muchas gracias._

_Bueno, eso era mis queridos lectores, solo me tomé el tiempo para agradecerles. Les prometo que actualizaré apenas pueda, no se olviden de dejar un review (aunque sea uno del tamaño de una hormiga)._

_¡Hasta la vista!_

_Atte: jechu.darkness._

_Pd: Kazuma, se que estás leyendo._

Kazuma: que extraño, que yo recuerde no conozco a ninguna "jechu". En fin, creo que dejaré esta carta aquí –la deja tirada en el piso- bueno, mejor me iré a mi casa antes que anochezca.

Y así el joven Naruzawa se fue caminando a su casa para poder descansar de aquel agotador día de trabajo.


End file.
